koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Peach's Vacation
Peach's Vacation is the 41st episode of the Koopa Kids made by FF22. It was uploaded on 17/5/15. This episode focuses mostly on Peach, though the Koopa Kids are prominent. Plot Peach whines to Toadsworth that she wants to go on a vacation because she was bored. Kamek happened to be spying on them and tells Bowser about it. He orders Wiggler, Lakitu and the Elite Trio to build hotels for the Koopa Kids. Lemmy, however, was forgotten and left alone in Ice Land. Wendy had a hotel was in Grass Land. Peach didn't want to go there, but Toadsworth took her inside anyway. Peach was incredibly rude to Wendy, and complained about everything. Because of this, Peach and Toadworth left the hotel at dinner, leaving their luggage. Roy owned a hotel in Desert Land. Peach disliked Roy, and since they skipped dinner at Wendy's, they decided to attempt to have dinner there. Unfortuently, due to Roy's inability to cook, it ended up exploting. Roy flew away in his Clown Car beforehand. Larry and Bowser Jr. owned a hotel in Water Land. Toadsworth originally liked it, but Larry locked him in his room. Junior tried to entertain Peach, who was demanding entertainment. Junior hit his head after jumping off the diving board. Larry pulled him out, though Peach used this as an opportunity to escape. Iggy owned a hotel in the top of a tree in Forest Land. Peach went inside after escaping Toadsworth. However, due to his destructive jumping in the fragile hotel, it fell down. Peach went into a cave in Ice Land. She found an icy house, and Lemmy was inside, bouncing on his rubber ball. At first Peach thought it was another hotel, but it turned out he was just having a Khristmas party. Morton owned a hotel in Mountain Land, on top of a Mountain just under Sky Land. Peach arrived and like with Wendy's complained about everything. Her stay was short, though, as she was thrown out after she insulted Morton. Ludwig owned a hotel in Sky Land. Unlike the others, Peach actually liked this hotel due to him being able to afford a ton of technology, and a power generator. He managed to kindap Peach, and started celebrating with Roy and Iggy. However, when the three were celebrating, Iggy threw his soda out the window, and on the generator. This caused the hotel to explode while Bowser was telling Wendy, Lemmy and Morton off. Toadsworth found Peach, and punished her, while Bowser got mad at Iggy, Roy and Ludwig. Characters * Lemmy * Wendy * Morton * Roy * Iggy * Ludwig * Larry * Bowser Jr. * Bowser * Messenger * Kamek * Wiggler * Lakitu * Corporal Paraplonk * Sergeant Guy * Private Goomp * Bob * Gooper * Carl * Princess Peach * Toadsworth Trivia * Is unkown what happened to the hotels that were not destroyed. * This is the first mention of Khristmas outside of the special. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:The Koopa Kids Season 3 Category:The Koopa Kids Episodes Category:2015